De l'enfer à l'amour
by GinieC
Summary: Yunho vit des moments difficiles, il rencontre Génie dont il tombe amoureux mais cette dernière n'est pas comme les autres. Je début dans l'écriture de fictions, je suis désolé pour les fautes que vous pourriez trouver, j'espère malgré tout qu'elle vous plaira .
1. Chapter 1

Je m'appelle Anna, je suis morte il y a 4000 ans, j'avais 35 ans.

Laissez- moi vous parler de ma fille, mais avant ça une petite présentation s'impose.  
J'ai vécu une enfance heureuse bien que modeste, mes parents était pauvre mais ils travaillaient dur pour que mes frères et moi ne manquions de rien .  
J'étais la dernière et la seule fille d'une fratrie de 8 ans, j'étais une jolie petite fille , brune au long cheveux , j'avais les yeux en amande de couleurs vert foncé et de petites lèvres charnues rosées .  
Ma beauté grandit avec moi, je fus repéré par un homme d'un certain âge lorsque j'eus 18 ans, celui-ci était très distingué et surtout très riche, il alla voir mes parents pour leurs proposés de me marier à leurs fils aînés en échange de cela il améliorerait leurs condition de vie .  
Mes parents acceptèrent le cœur lourd, étant leur seule fille il avait imaginé tout autres choses pour moi mais les temps étaient de plus en plus durs , ils se dirent que je serais heureuse et à l'abri du besoin.

J'étais donc devenu l'épouse d'un riche homme d'affaires , mon mari ne souhaiter pas avoir d'enfants pour le moment, j'avais eu du mal à l'accepter au début , la femme que j'étais devenu ressentais le besoin d'être mère ,puis finalement je bénis le ciel de ne pas en avoir eu.  
Ma vie semblé parfaite, je ne connaissais pas la faim comme beaucoup de monde à cette époque, j'avais les plus beaux vêtements, tout le monde était aux petits soins pour moi, on m'envie même ma beauté et j'étais une fervente Croyante. Pourtant derrière cette vie de rêve, ce sourire accroché a mon visage j'étais malheureuse, mon mari buvait à outrance et passé ses nerfs sur moi, il m'humiliai devant ses plus proches amis, passé ses nuits dans les draps d'autres femmes.

J'avais supporté ses infidélités et sa violence pendant de nombreuses et longues années, mais une nuit de printemps alors qu'il m'avait battu une fois de plus je décidai de mettre un terme à mon calvaire.  
Il est vrai que mettre fin à ses jours est contre ma religion mais j'étais persuadé que Dieu m'accueillerait auprès de lui malgré tout, j'avais toujours rempli mon devoir de croyante et j'avais tant enduré, une fois de plus je me trompé .  
Je ne fus pas accueillit par le créateur, non je fus accueillit par son opposé, j'étais en enfer .  
Comment une croyante telle que moi avait pu se retrouver ici ? , Je fus amené devant le maître de ce royaume pour connaître mon sort, que pouvait-il m'arriver de pire de toute façon ?, rien, et bien si, je fus choisi pars ce dernier pour donner naissance à ses « Anges de la mort » .  
Je quittait un monde de souffrance pour en rejoindre un autre, maudite jusque dans la mort...

J'avais accepté mon sort, je n'étais pas heureuse, mais je ne subissais aucune violence, j'étais condamné à mettre au monde des monstres dépourvu d'âmes et de conscience, d'une cruauté sans pareille , qui prendrait un malin plaisir une fois adultes à conduire les mortels à leur donner leurs âmes .  
C'était maintenant « ma vie », mon destin, je donnerais naissance au mal uniquement, enfin c'est ce que je pensais, il y a 2600 ans de ça je donna naissance à une fille, elle était certes très belle comme tous ses frères et sœurs, tout chez eux étaient faits pour faire succomber les humains, mais je sentais quelques choses de différent chez elle, je ne savais l'expliquer, mais elle était ma lueurs d'espoir , j'avais l'intime conviction qu'elle serait différente des autres , qu'elle aurait une part d'humanité .  
Je m'occupai d'elle jusqu'à ses 10 ans, quand elle eut atteint cet âges elle me fit enlever comme les autres, pour commencer son apprentissage d'ange de la mort, je ressentis une profonde tristesse quand ils me l'enlevèrent, jamais avant elle je n'avais ressenti cela, bien au contraire j'étais ravi qu'ils viennent chercher leurs monstres..

Aujourd'hui elle a 26 ans humains, les années ne fonctionnent pas de la même manière ici, une année dans ce monde équivaut à 100 années humaines, elle a fini son apprentissage d'ange de la mort i années ( aux enfers), elle est donc arrivait sur terre pour accomplir son devoir .  
Contrairement à ce que l'on croit les anges de la mort ne sont pas ce que l'on imagine d'eux, la fameuse faucheuse, non ils ressemblent à des humains tous à fait ordinaire, ils sont justes très beau, ont une voix ensorcelante et une odeur divine, comme je vous le disais tout chez eux et fait pour que les humains succombent à leurs désirs, et évidemment ils ne vieillissent pas comme les humains .

Ma fille Génie ne déroge pas a la règle , elle est très belle , elle a hérité de beaucoup de mes trait physique , elle est brune ses cheveux sont long presque noir , ses yeux son en amande Tantôt vert foncé , tantôt noisette , elle a également ma bouche et est grande, elle est la fierté de son père et de son plus vieux frère.

Elle est d'une cruauté inégalée, en 200 ans sur terre, elle a conduit un nombre incalculable d'âmes ici,elle les a convaincu de la suivre, que ce soit des âmes morte dû à la vieillesse, a la maladie, aux accident, mais surtout elle est une spécialiste des Âmes tourmenté et elle les conduis au suicide avec une incroyable essence .  
Pourquoi vous ai-je dis plus tôt qu'elle est ma lueur d'espoir alors que c'est un véritable monstre ? Malgré tout ça il y a quelque chose différent chez elle, vous le comprendrez plus tard .

Aujourd'hui a lieu le rassemblement des Anges de la mort, ils se rassemble une fois par mois auprès de leur père afin de venir prendre leurs ordres.  
Génie arrive en dernier accompagné du plus vieux de mes fils Jalel, il la suit comme son ombre, malgré ses 200 ans de pratique et son « talent « dans ce qu'elle fait, Génie est toujours une novice et la plus jeune d'entre eux , son frère continu à prendre soin d'elle et à faire son apprentissage et ce jusqu'à ses 30 ans humains .

_Mes chers enfants, que c'est bon de vous revoir . Aujourd'hui comme chaque mois, je vais vous assigner à vos missions, ce mois-ci il y en aura une spéciale, cette dernière se fera en Asie, plus particulièrement en Corée .  
J'aimerais que celui d'entre vous que je désignerais pour cette mission, me ramène l'âme d'une célébrité, celle d'un jeune homme de 27 ans, il est déjà tourmenté par les problèmes qu'ont les humains, à savoir problème de cœur et professionnel .  
Vous l'auriez compris ce sera l'une de mes filles qui s'en chargera, poussez-le au plus profond désespoir, encouragez-le à mettre un terme à sa vie Humaine et à vous suivre ici .  
Celle que j'ai choisie pour cette mission, c'est toi ma chère Génie, tu as su me combler de bonheur et de fierté jusque maintenant, tu es ma plus belle réussite, si jeune, si belle et tellement cruelle .

_Père, Génie est encore novice, êtes-vous certain que cette mission est faite pour elle ? _intervint Géma, une autre de mes filles_.

_Oui, j'ai confiance en elle, elle a poussé bien plus d'âmes à nous rejoindre que n'importe lequel d'entre vous . Ne discutez plus jamais mes ordres . _Il s'énerve. _

Il a horreur que l'un d'eux ose le contredire , il a même tué certains de ses propres enfants qui l'avaient fait, de plus il s'agit de Génie, sa Génie, sa fierté.  
Géma acquiesce d'un signe de tête mais lance un regard noir à sa jeune sœur, cela amuse d'ailleurs cette dernière .  
Géma détestée sa sœur, elle en est folle de jalousie, Génie a toujours été la préférer de leur père et surtout la protégée de Jalel , il est très grand 1m85 environ , brun au cheveux coupé court a la dernière mode , ses yeux sont vert clair et son corps est parfaitement dessiner et musclés .

Ils partiraient tous pour leurs missions dans une semaine, en attendant leurs pères leur a préparé de quoi se « distraire », entendez par là des âmes a torturé, ils ont la faculté d'infliger des tortures physiques mais également mentales sans lever le petits doigt grâce a leurs dons de télékinésie et télépathie , ils manie également à merveille le feu, que pouvaient on attendre d'autres des enfants du Prince des ténèbres.  
Il leur a également prévu quelque humain avec qui jouer, il avait passé un pacte avec le dirigeant d'un Pub, il lui garanti que son affaire tournerait, en échange de cela il veut non seulement son âme , mais également que ce dernier offre en pâture certains des clients à ses enfants chéris .

Leur soirée ce résumée a l'alcool, la luxure et quand ils en ont fini avec leurs victimes, ils leur inflige des tortures physiques en brûlant leurs organes de l'intérieur les uns après les autres, leur infligent des douleurs mentales et les regardent succomber dans un dernier cri de douleur .

Génie participe avec beaucoup de plaisir sous le regard admiratif de Jalel, quand on voit Jalel et Génie pour la première fois, jamais on ne pense qu'il s'agit d'un frère et de sa sœur .  
Jalel est si admiratif de sa jeune sœur, il en prend tellement soin qu'on a souvent l'impression de voir un couple, Je le soupçonne même d'être amoureux de sa sœur ce qui rend d'avantage Géma jalouse de Génie .  
Quand la victime de Génie eux son dernier soupir celle-ci vient se blottir contre son frère .

_Alors petite sœur, prête pour la mission ?

_Bien sûr , tu sais bien que je suis toujours partante quand il s'agit de conduire un pauvre petit être sans défense à la mort ._Dit-elle avec un rictus sadique._

_Tu es vraiment cruelle, tu le sais ça ?

_Évidemment

_J'ai eu l'ordre de mission de père . Tu veux en savoir plus sur ta victime ?

_Je t'écoute

_ Il s'appel Jung Yunho, il a 27 ans, il est chanteur dans un groupe . Il vient de vivre des moments difficiles pour lui, séparation avec certains de ses amis, difficulté à refaire surface professionnellement, et pour couronner le tout il s'est fait jeté par la femme qu'il aimait .

_Oh pauvre lapin, _dit-elle d'un ton ironique avec toujours ce sourire sadique affiché au visage . _

_Vraiment ma sœur tu n'as pas de cœur . _Dit il en feignant d'être choqué _

_Parce que t'en a un toi peut-être mon cher frère.

_Non  
Ils rirent de bon cœur .

_Je m'ennuie, ils sont tous trop ivres, j'ai l'impression que l'alcool apaise leurs souffrance, j'ai envie de les entendre me supplier de mettre fin à leurs calvaires .

_Tu ne changeras jamais petite sœur .

Génie pose ses mains sur le ventre de son frère, elle lui comprime les intestins et lui brûle l'estomac , le voir souffrir l'amuse beaucoup .  
Elle n'a nullement l'intention de le tuer, juste de lui faire mal , de toute façon on ne tue pas un ange de la mort aussi facilement .  
Rien ne peut les tuer, enfin presque, les torture des autres leur font juste mal, les armes à feu ou objet tranchant n'ont pas grand effet non plus, seul leur père où  
un autre ange de la mort peut les détruire en leur arrachant le cœur et en l'écrasant entre leurs mains, cruelle jusqu'au bout .  
Une fois la douleur passée Jalel attrape sa sœur et la bascule sur son épaule .

_Viens là petit monstre, faire son a ton propre frère tu n'as pas honte.

_Absolument pas..

Jalel se dirige vers le parc le plus proche, une fois dans celui-ci il pose Génie au sol.

_ Tu ne devrais pas avoir de mal à trouver quelqu'un à te mettre sous la dent, essaie juste de ne pas le tuer, tu sais que père n'aime pas que l'on se fasse remarquer  
Génie torture un junkie, elle lui inflige des tortures terribles mais pas suffisamment fortes pour le tuer, Jalel regarde avec émotion sa petite sœur prendre un plaisir intense à faire souffrir ce pauvre type .

Il passe le reste de la semaine à enseigner et à améliorer les compétences de Génie .  
Je les observe de loin , je n'ai plus le droit d'approcher mes enfants une fois qu'ils commencent leurs apprentissages, ils ont probablement peur que mon humanité les influence, bien que la noirceur de leurs cœurs et de leurs âmes était si forte que personne ne pourrait changer ça .  
Je n'ai jamais éprouvé le besoin d'être près d'eux, je n'ai pas d'instinct maternel, pour moi ils sont juste des monstres que j'ai expulsés de mon ventre, mais pourtant j'ai besoin de voir Génie, quand je la regarde infliger tant de souffrance, j'ai envie de courir vers elle et lui crier « Arrête, ce n'est pas toi, tu n'es pas comme eux » .  
Je garde mes distances, il me tuerais si je l'approche, si je viens à disparaître qui sera là pour elle quand son humanité ce réveillera ? Parce qu'elle allait se réveiller .

Nous somme la veille de leur départ, comme à chaque fois l'excitation augmente chez eux, leurs regards ce noircie, ils débattent de la meilleure des tortures, de la sensation qu'ils éprouvent quand la vie quitte le corps de leurs victimes, les sentiments de puissance ressentis quand ses êtres « faibles « sont à leurs merci .

Génie fut appelé par son père, il souhaite parler de sa mission avec elle, il veut en modifier le contenu, il n'est plus question de le pousser au suicide, il veut qu'elle le tue, qu'elle le rend éperdument amoureux d'elle et quand il sera complètement abandonné à elle, elle lui infligera le coup de grâce .  
Son âme en serait plus meurtrie, il aime quand elles sont en perpétuelle souffrance et il lui assure que le plaisir qu'elle ressentirait serait plus intense, quoi de mieux que de voir le regard plein d'incompréhension, de douleurs et de tristesse de quelqu'un avant que la vie ne le quitte ?.  
Il lui donne d'autres âmes à récupérer pour passer le temps pendant cette mission, elle participera aussi à celle de Jalel .

Elle accepte sans discuter mais elle n'est pas satisfaite, elle a horreur d'attendre .

_Tu semble contrarié ma sœur .

_La mission a changé, je dois le tuer

_C'est ça qui te met dans cet état ? Tu me déçois

_J'aime les voir ce soumettre a moi , les voir m'obéir, il m'a demandé de prendre mon temps, de le rendre fou de moi et de lui donner le coup de grâce, pfff comme si ces minable parasite étaient capable de nous résister, alors pourquoi perdre mon temps, j'ai horreur de toujours avoir le même jouer .

_ Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre petite sœur, n'oublie pas qu'il est célèbre.

_Et alors ? Ça reste malgré tout un stupide humain.

_ Le forcé à se donner la mort rendrait ses fans tristes, il y aurait de la douleur, c'est ce qu'on recherche certes, mais le tuer non seulement il y aurait de la douleur mais aussi de la colère chez ses fans . Connais-tu le parfum de la douleur mélanger à la colère ?

_Non

_C'est divin, rien n'est meilleur.

Génie Souri, elle a hâte de ressentir cela .

Ils arrivèrent à Séoul le soir, ils profitèrent de cette soirée à leur manière évidemment .  
Génie passe une semaine à observer Yunho, elle le suivit de façon à connaître ses habitudes, il lui faut trouver le bon moment pour l'approcher .  
Ce moment arriva finalement, nous sommes Samedi, il est près de minuit, le jeune homme voulut sortir se divertir mais il tomba sur la femme qu'il avait tant aimé et qui l'avait quitté quelques semaines auparavant .  
Elle est là dans les bras d'un autre homme que lui, elle le vit mais n'éprouve aucune gène , aucun remords à être dans les bras d'un autre devant lui .  
Il sent son cœur ce serrer dans sa poitrine, les larmes lui monte aux yeux et finirent par coulé le long de ses joues .  
Il quitte précipitamment le bar et suit la route sans vraiment savoir où il va, il finit sur un pont, se penche à celui-ci , la douleur est trop forte, il n'en peut plus .

_Vous ne devriez pas vous penchez autant, _dit une voix derrière moi._

Je me retourne et vois une jeune femme ce tenir non loin de moi .

_Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde, en quoi cela vous concerne ?  
_Si vous veniez à tomber et que je ne tente rien pour vous aider, je serais accusé de non-assistance à personne en danger, et pour être honnête je n'ai pas vraiment envie de m'ennuyer avec ça .

Je fus surpris par sa réponse, je m'attendais à un discours sur la vie et pourquoi il ne faut pas faire ça, mais non elle me dit simplement qu'elle n'a pas envie d'être ennuyé avec ça .

_Accompagnez-moi au bar le plus proche, on prendra un verre, vous me raconterez ce qui vous tourmente ou alors vous pourrez boire votre verre sans rien dire cela mets bien égal, j'aurais fait ce que je pouvais pour vous ensuite libre à vous de faire ce que vous voulez, je ne serais pas là donc personne ne pourra me reprocher quoi que ce soit.

Aller savoir pourquoi je la suivis, probablement parce que sont cotés impassible m'intriguer.  
On s'installe à une table et passe commande .Je la détails ,dans la pénombre je ne l'avais pas bien vue . Elle est occidentale et vraiment très belle .

_Vous n'êtes pas d'ici pas vrai ._ Lui dis-je _

_Comment l'avez-vous devinez ? Moi qui pensais me fondre à merveille dans le décor. _Dis elle ironiquement _

Elle continue à me rembarrer et j'aime ça .

_D'où venez-vous ?

_De France

_Que faites-vous ici à Séoul ?, c est plutôt loin de chez vous .

_Une affaire à régler pour mon père

_Vous est venu seule ? .

_Non avec mon frère, vous êtes bien curieux .  
Je souris, il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas souri naturellement..

_Et vous pourquoi vouliez-vous faire le saut de l'ange ?

_Je pensais que ça vous êtes égal

_Ça l'est, c'est juste histoire de faire la conversation .

Je lui explique rapidement ce que je ressens .  
Une fois notre verre fini, nous quittons le bar .Elle se tourna pour reprendre son chemin.

_Comment vous appelez-vous ?

_Génie

_Enchanté Génie, moi c'est Yunho, peut-être pourrions nous nous revoir un de ces jours, enfin si vous restez à Séoul un moment .

_Pourquoi pas, si je n'ai rien de mieux à faire, ça passera le temps .

Je souris à nouveau , décidément elle aime envoyer les gens sur les roses .  
On échange nos numéros de téléphone puis elle s'éloigne dans l'obscurité .


	2. Chapter 2

Ça y est le contact est fait, elle retourne rejoindre Jalel .

_Ça y est , Tu as établi le contact ?

_Bien entendu , douterais-tu de mes capacités mon frère ?

_Absolument pas, j'ai une âme à récupérer pas loin, tu m'accompagnes ?

_Si tu m'autorises à la torturer un peu oui

_Tes désirs sont des ordres petite sœur, tu lui feras tout ce qu'il te plaira ..

Génie suit son frère jusque chez la jeune femme à qui ce dernier devait ôter la vie .  
Jalel entre en premier , la jeune femme est en confiance , il lui parle délicatement à l'oreille, lui dépose des bisous dans le cou, et lui fait l'amour, son jeu de séduction sert uniquement à lui embobiner le cerveau, à lui faire croire qu'elle compte pour lui afin que cette dernière se donne la mort et le suive en enfer .  
Une fois qu'il a fini de faire l'amour à la jeune femme cette dernière est sous son emprise, il lui demande de le suivre, lui dit qu'il seront ensemble éternellement et qu'ils pourront vivre leurs amours à tout jamais .  
Elle le crut et s'ouvrit les veines , elle est allongée sur son lit et attend la mort .  
Jalel appel sa sœur, elle entre dans la chambre et commence à torturer la jeune femme mourante, lui enfile un pantalon et la regarde faire .

_Pourquoi Jalel ? Qui est elle ? _Demande la jeune femme dont la vie la quitte_

_C'est la seule femme qui comptera à jamais pour moi, la seule femme que j'aimerais enfin ce qui ressemble à de l'amour pour nous . Pourquoi dis-tu ? Parce que ça lui fait plaisir et que c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi .

La jeune femme pousse un dernier cri de douleurs et rendit l'âme noyer sous ses larmes, elle ne pleure pas à cause de la douleur infligée par Génie, mais pour la trahison de l'homme qui la regarde mourir .

_Dépêche toi de finir de t'habiller, je veux partir d'ici . _Lui dit Génie en lui jetant son tee-shirt ._  
Il n'y a aucune pudeur entre frère et sœur, ils ne savent même pas ce que c'est que d'être gêné de leurs nudités, quand aux sentiments qu'ils éprouvent c'est compliqué à expliquer .  
Ils aiment mais pas de la même façon que nous les humains , ils n'ont pas d'émotion à proprement parler et leurs « amour » est unique , j'entends par là qu'ils ne peuvent ressentir cela que pour une personne et ceux jusqu'à la fin de leur vie .  
Il est évident que celui de Jalel est pour Génie .

Génie recontacte Yunho une semaine plus tard , elle lui donne rendez-vous à 18h sur le pont où ils se sont rencontrés .  
Quand elle arrive le jeune homme est déjà là, son visage caché par une écharpe qu'il a montée jusqu'au nez et une casquette, pas une casquette banale non, une qui fait plus classe tout en restant décontracté, il porte un jean Noir qui mets bien en valeurs ses fesses et un cabans gris chiné .  
Il l'accueil avec un grand sourire, celui-ci est magnifique d'ailleurs , auquel elle répondit, une fois les salutations faites ils décident d'aller se balader un peu, ensuite ils iraient prendre un verre .  
Ils marchent l'un a côté de l'autre sans réellement ce soucier de l'endroit où leurs pas les conduisent .  
Ils s'arrêtent près d'une rivière et prirent place sur un banc, Génie frisonne, nous sommes en octobre les températures ne sont pas vraiment élevées et elle est plutôt habituée à la chaleur, le jeune homme l'a remarqué il enlève son écharpe pour la passer autour du cou de Génie puis passe son bras autour de ses épaules pour la serrer un peu contre lui .

_Tu auras moins froid comme ça, _lui dit-il toujours avec le sourire_

Elle fut surprise, personne ne c'est soucié d'elle avant ce soir , mis a pars Jalel, habituellement ses victimes son soient trop déprimées dans ce cas elles sont vite expédiés en enfer ou alors trop occupé à vouloir passer du bon temps avec elle pour se soucier de quoi que ce soit, à vrai dire elle s'en fiche, elle les utilise également et ne se souci pas vraiment des émotions et sentiments, elle n'en a pas de toute façon, alors pourquoi apprécie t-elle le geste du jeune homme ?

Ils restent un moment à regarder la rivière, il fait déjà nuit, la lune éclaire cette dernière qui leur renvoie leurs images tel un miroir, elle regarde le jeune homme à travers ce miroir liquide, elle est captivée par ce visage, il est si beau .

Ils entrent dans un bar, ils s'installent dans le fond de la salle dans un coin un peu reculé pour ne pas être dérangés .Génie regarde Yunho qui enlève son cabans, il a un pull gris anthracite qui laisse apparaître les forme sublimement dessiné de son corps, cet homme est vraiment magnifique pense-t-elle .  
Ils passent le reste de la soirée à discuter, à se regarder, elle ne peut pas détourner les yeux du visage de cet homme qui l'intrigué, de son regard si doux et tendre mais plein de tristesse en même temps , probablement a cause des soucis dont ce dernier lui a parlé le soir où elle l'a trouvé accroché au bord du pont .  
Plus elle le regarde, plus l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras est forte.  
Pourquoi je ferais ça, c'est ce que je cherche après tout , alors pourquoi je le consolerais ? Pense-t-elle .

Au moment de se quitter Yunho lui propose de la raccompagner jusqu'à son hôtel, mais elle refuse, elle ne veut pas rester plus longtemps en sa compagnie, pas que celle-ci lui déplaît bien au contraire, elle aime la compagnie du beau brun et c'est justement ça le problème..  
Il insiste mais devant son refus catégorique, il finit par abandonner, il lui dépose un bisou sur la joue, elle eut la sensation qu'une décharge électrique lui avait traversé le corps, mais que ce passe t'il a la fin ?. Elle lui souhaite une bonne nuit puis part rapidement dans la nuit rejoindre son frère et surtout s'éloigner de cet homme qui lui procure des sensations inconnues jusqu'alors .

Elle arrive à l'hôtel perdu dans ses pensées .

_Quelque chose ne va pas petite sœur ?

_Si tout va bien

_On ne dirait pas

_Ça va je te dis

Jalel n'insiste pas mais il connaît sa sœur par cœur , quelque chose ne va pas et il le découvrirait .  
Génie prit une douche avant de se poser sur le lit, elle finit par s'endormir.

Ils se revirent chaque soir de la semaine, Yunho est de plus en plus attentionné envers Génie, plus les jours passés plus elle aime être en sa compagnie, elle n'a jamais autant sourit qu'en présence de Yunho, son cœur lui procure une étrange sensation, elle n'a pas mal mais elle ne saurait pas à décrire ce qu'elle ressent .  
Elle pense sans cesse à lui, sa présence lui manque, elle a besoin de ses bras, il est devenu indispensable, comme un drogué a besoin de sa dose de drogue, Génie a besoin de son moment avec Yunho .  
Jalel ne mis pas longtemps à comprendre ce qui se passe, il les a suivi et a compris en regardant sa sœur, elle n'est pas comme d'habitude , cet homme a un effet bénéfique sur elle.  
Il aurait dû être en colère et vouloir arrêter tout cela mais il est ravi, il n'aime pas ce qu'il sont, il aurait voulu connaître autre chose que la souffrance et la mort, malheureusement il est né du mauvais côté, il est différent des autres également mais pas autant que l'est Génie, elle a réellement une part humaine en elle, lui ressent juste les choses, il est capable d'avoir des émotions mais pas au point d'aimer un humain, alors si Génie peut vivre autre chose que toute cette cruauté il est heureux pour elle, c'est le rôle d'un grand frère de vouloir le bonheur de sa jeune sœur non ?  
Malheureusement tout ceci tournerait mal, lui est prêt à accepter que sa sœur aime un humain mais les autres et surtout leurs pères ne l'accepteraient pas, il est hors de question qu'un d'entre eux fasse dans les sentiments, il est inimaginable que l'un d'eux soit doté d'humanités cela serait pris pour une faiblesse et par-dessus le marché si l'un d'eux ne tue pas par amour cela serait une trahison et c'est la mort assurée..

Génie finit par rentrer

_As tu conscience de ce que tu es en train de faire petite sœur ?

_De quoi tu parles ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

_Tu es en train de tomber amoureuse de l'humain

_Ne dis pas de bêtise, tu sais très bien que c'est impossible, on ne peut pas aimer, l'amour est un sentiment humain, on n'est pas humain.

_Nous non mais toi oui

_Tu divagues complètement ce soir mon frère, je ne sais pas ce que tu as pris mais c'est du costaud .  
Jalel Sourit

_Tu es différente Génie, je le sais depuis que tu es petite, ton regard n'était pas comme le nôtre, ton visage non plus, tu avais une innocence que nous n'avions jamais eue, mère l'avait compris et père aussi c'est pour cela que ton entraînement a été plus long et plus dur que les autres, il voulait être certain que tu devienne comme nous et tu l'es devenu mais tu as gardé cette particularité, tu l'as juste endormi et il est en train de la réveiller .

_Arrête, je te dis que je ne l'aime pas, je ne ressens strictement rien pour lui tu m'entends .

Elle part dans la salle de bain folle de rage, elle n'est pas en colère parce que Jalel doute d'elle mais parce qu'il n'a pas complètement tort .

« Serait-il possible que je l'aime ? bien sûr que non , comment pourrais-je aimer ?  
Puis quand bien même ce serait vrai, quand il apprendra ce que je suis il me détestera, pire il aura peur de moi. »

les jours continuent de passer et Génie continue de s'éprendre de Yunho de plus en plus ..

Aujourd'hui ils partent passer la journée au bord de la mer .  
Ils visitent le petit village dans lequel ils ont décidé de s'arrêter, ils passent la matinée à déambuler dans les rues main dans la main , quelque chose a changé chez Génie, elle est bien, plus rien n'existe a pars Yunho , ses bras, son sourire qu'elle aime tant, sa douceur et son regard si tendre qu'il pose sur elle . Elle se surprend à aller d'elle-même ce blottir contre lui, elle n'hésite plus à lui déposer de tendre baiser sur les joues ou sur le front et participe même avec plaisir aux pauses photo avec Yunho.  
Oui quelque chose a changé chez Génie, son regard est plus doux, son comportement plus tendre, on pourrait croire qu'elle est humaine .  
Ils firent une pause-déjeuner dans un petit restaurant, la décoration est charmante, romantique même, ils passent plus de temps à se dévorer des yeux l 'un l'autre plutôt que de se préoccuper du contenue de leur assiette.  
La journée se poursuit avec une longue balade sur le sable , la marée est basse Yunho voulu donc traversé une petite étendue d'eau afin de rejoindre le bord de la Mer mais Génie ne veux pas , l'eau la terrifié, elle ne s'est jamais baigné, il faut dire qu'en enfer les étendues d'eaux ne font pas légion, des étendu de lave oui mais si vous y plonger vous aurez des problèmes...

Il remonte donc les jambes de son pantalon et la prend dans ses bras pour traverser.  
Ils marchent le long de la plage, se chamailler comme des enfants jusqu'au soleil couchant, ils s'assoient dans les dunes de sable ,Yunho ce mets derrière Génie de façon à la serrer contre lui pour qu'elle n'est pas froid .  
Ils restent là à regarder le soleil disparaître petit à petit derrière l'immense étendue d'eau salée qui trône devant eux, reflétant la lune et les étoiles tels des diamants, la magie du moment les rapproche un peu plus, ils échangent leur premier véritable baiser...  
Génie sait que pars cet acte elle vient d'établir une connexion avec Yunho, il est lié à elle, elle peut connaître toutes ses pensées, savoir la moindre émotion qu'il ressent, elle peut même l'obliger à faire ce qu'elle veut .  
La triste réalité la rattrape, elle repense à sa mission, qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle ne peut pas le tuer, elle ne comprend pas pourquoi mais elle sait qu'il lui est impossible de lui faire du mal et encore moins de le tuer..

Elle doit absolument mettre un terme à tout ça, ils n'ont aucun avenir ensemble, lui est innocence et amour, elle le mal et la souffrance . Il vieillirait et mourrait alors qu'elle aurait 26 ans encore un moment, elle ne pourrait pas lui donner d'enfant, les anges ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants avec les humains, elle n'avait rien à lui offrir, il devrait vivre dans la peur des représailles de sa famille et le pire de tout il pourrait mourir parce qu'elle avait osé l'aimer et ça elle ne le supporterait pas.


	3. Chapter 3

Yunho veut présenter Génie à son ami, elle est angoissée, comment doit elle se comporter ? ,c'est une situation nouvelle pour elle, que ferait elle si sous la pression son côté démoniaque prenait le dessus ? ils sont certes d'apparence humaine mais c'est juste une apparence .  
Que ferait elle si le jeune homme la scrute et qu'à cause de cela son corps réagissait ?Ces yeux deviendraient aussi noirs que l'encre et sa peau aussi chaude que la braise, cette réaction est fréquente quand ils sont trop observés, leurs corps réagit et laissé le côté démoniaque prendre le dessus pour tuer le curieux, ils ne doivent prendre aucun risque, imaginez un peu si les humains apprennent que des anges de la mort marche parmi eux, qu'ils ont de surcroît apparence humaine, chacun se méfierait de son voisin et ça pourrait vite devenir le K. O .

Le jour de la rencontre est arrivé, elle sonne à la porte de l'appartement que lui a indiquée Yunho et c'est ce dernier qui lui ouvre .  
Il s'avance vers elle, la tire à lui pour l'embrasser, Génie se laisse faire, elle répond même au baiser, ces lèvres son tellement douce et sucré .

_Tu m'as manqué, _lui chuchote-t-il à l'oreille_ .

Il la prend ensuite par la main et la guide jusqu'au salon, là où se trouve assis sur le canapé un jeune homme, ce dernier se lève quand ils les voient arriver, il semble plus jeune que Yunho, il est également grand et très beau aussi .

_ Je suis Changmin, ravis de faire ta connaissance, Yunho hyung m'a beaucoup parlé de toi .

_Enchanté, moi c'est Génie, _elle lui sourit_

_Installe toi sur le canapé, on s'occupe des boissons, _lui dit Yunho_

Elle s'installe donc sur le canapé, jusque-là tout va bien, en même temps ce n'est que le début .

Les deux jeunes hommes reviennent 5 minutes plus tard avec des plateaux comportant boisson et choses diverse à grignoter .  
L'après-midi se déroule plutôt bien, ils rigolent beaucoup,Changmin est une personne vraiment gentille bien qu'il n'est pas sa langue dans sa poche, malgré son côté sympathique et son sourire Changmin ne la lâche pas du regard .  
Génie sens ce regard sur elle, il devient pesant, elle sent monté en elle cette rage qui est signe que le côté démoniaque prend possession d'elle, elle arrivait à le maîtriser jusque-là mais l'insistance du regard de Changmin, sa façon de la scruter comme s'il avait deviné qu'elle n'était pas « normale » et qu'il cherchait à savoir en quoi elle était différente, commencé à être trop pesant, le mal en elle veux sortir .  
Elle doit faire quelque chose , si elle le laisse sortir s'en est fini, elle les tue tous les deux, en essayent de se calmer elle brise le verre qu'elle a dans les mains .

_Ça va . Tu ne t'es pas coupé ? _s'inquiéteYunho_

_Non, je suis désolé, je vais nettoyer …

_Non ce n'est pas grave laisse,Changmin va chercher de quoi nettoyer

Il se lève et part en direction de la cuisine sans quitter Génie des yeux, elle non plus ne le quitte pas du regard .

_Tu va bien ?, Tu es brûlante .  
Yunho a posé sa main sur celle de Génie, elle était trop occupé a se maîtriser qu'elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué .

_Oui, je vais très bien, où est la salle de bain s'il te plaît ?

Il lui indique l'endroit où se trouve celle-ci , il ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe, les yeux de Génie son plein de colère, en même temps cet imbécile de Changmin qui la fixe du regard depuis son arrivée, normal qu'elle en est marre , Se dit-il..

Elle entre précipitamment dans la salle de bain, allume l'eau du lavabo histoire de couvrir le grognement qui sort de sa gorge, un grognement bestial .  
C'était moins une, elle regarde son reflet dans le miroir ses yeux sont noirs comme une nuit dépourvue d'étoile, sa peau est si brûlante que Yunho se serait brûlé si elle n'était pas partie . Elle s'assied sur le sol et tente de reprendre le contrôle, pendant ce temps dans le salon, Yunho et Changmin nettoient le verre brisé .

_Tu m'expliques ton problème .

_Quel problème hyung ?  
_Te fou pas de moi Changmin, c'est quoi cette façon de la dévisager ?.

_Quelque chose ne va pas chez elle hyung, tu devrais faire attention

_Écoute je suis toucher que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, je sais que tu as été là pour moi quand ma dernière copine m'a quitté mais Génie est différent, je suis bien avec elle.

_Ça pour être différente elle l'est

_Arrête

_Je sais pas comment l'expliquer mais elle a une Aura maléfique,

_Une Aura maléfique, non mais tu t'entends ?, tu vas arrêter de lire tes bouquins fantastiques toi parce que ça te monte à la tête . _Lui dit Yunho en colère et en le pointant du doigt_.  
Changmin boude.

Génie sort de la salle de bain, la pression est descendu mais elle sait très bien que Changmin ne la lâchera pas aussi facilement, elle a très bien compris qu'il avait senti quelque chose et que ce n'est pas le genre à lâcher l'affaire .  
« Satané gamin, se rend t-il compte qu'un peu plus il y passe ? Avait-il besoin de me regarder comme ça ? «

_Je vais partir, tu a raison je ne me sens pas très bien .

Yunho ce lève pour la raccompagner  
Elle est Changmin ce défie déjà du regard..

_Au revoir Changmin, _dis elle en souriant_

_Au revoir Génie , _lui aussi sourit_

Il faut bien faire bonne figure devant Yunho , elle doit se méfier de Changmin il est trop dangereux pour sa couverture et le pire c'est qu'il le faisait inconsciemment.  
Yunho voulut embrasser Génie, elle lui dépose juste un bisou sur les lèvres est part, son corps est encore bien trop chaud pour le laisser la toucher .  
Il revient vers le salon déçu, il avait tellement souhaité que tout ce passe bien .  
_ Je vais dans ma chambre

_Tu ne veux pas regarder un film?

_Non j'ai plus envie, ma journée avait bien commencé, il a fallu que tu t'arrange pour qu'elle se termine mal, merci Changmin .

Il part et claque la porte de sa chambre

_Qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore ? Ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute si ça copine n'aime pas qu'on la regarde, puis je n'y peux rien moi si elle semble maléfique, si ça se trouve elle travaille pour la mafia, je suis sûr que c'est une tueuse pour la mafia . _Ronchonna ce dernier en allant sur le canapé_, M'en fou je vais le regarder tout seul le film .

Génie est enfin dans sa chambre, elle a réussi à se contrôler, elle l'a fait pour Yunho, en temps normal elle les aurait tué et puis voilà c'était réglé mais là elle a accepté de souffrir en contenant le mal en elle, parce que oui elle a souffert, la chaleur que dégage sa peau à ce moment-là n'est rien comparait à la chaleur à l'intérieur, c'est comparable à de la lave en fusion et le seul moyen de calmer cela et de laisser le démon sortir, de l'expulser .  
Elle a enduré ça pour lui, elle c'est laissé consumer de l'intérieur pour ne pas lui faire de mal .

_Ta journée à était bonne ma sœur ?

_Mis a pars le fait que je les ai presque étripé, oui

_Comment ça ?

_Son ami n'a faits que me fixé, il a senti que quelque chose ne va pas chez moi, j'ai presque perdu le contrôle, j'ai juste eu le temps de m'enfermer avant que mes yeux changent et que la chaleur monte .

_Quand je te le disais que ton mauvais caractère te perdrait

_Ça n'a rien à voir idiot, tu sais bien qu'on est programmé pour réagir à ça de façon à protéger notre existence .

_Je sais bien, je te taquine, pourquoi tu ne les as pas tué ? Tu n'aurais pas eu à souffrir et ta mission serait remplie.

_Je ne peux pas le faire, je ne pourrais pas remplir ma mission Jalel, _dis elle d'une petite voix_.

_Je sais, je t'avais bien dit que tu étais en train de tomber amoureuse

_Ne recommence pas avec ça, tu sais que c'est impossible alors arrête tu m'énerves et je te préviens que je ne vais pas me contenir si tu continu, je vais te dérouiller tu va voir.

Le week-end arrive, Yunho appel Génie

_Oui ?

_Salut ma puce, ça te dirait de venir passer le week-end avec moi à l'appart ? Changmin ne sera pas là rassures-toi .

_Oui pourquoi pas

_A ce soir , 18h30 alors

_A ce soir _elle raccroche et un sourire se dessine sur son visage _

_Pourquoi tu souris ?

_Je souris pas, tu es encore là toi ? Tu n'as donc rien à faire a pars me casser les pieds ?

_Non, j'aime ça te casser les pieds petite sœur

_Dommage pour toi je ne serais pas là du week-end

_Ah bon . Où vas-tu ?

_Chez Yunho

_Hum hum

_Quoi ?

_Non rien, _dit il en souriant _

Génie sonne chez Yunho, ce dernier lui ouvre la porte avec son éternel sourire .  
Il la laisse entrer, la conduit à la chambre pour qu'elle y dépose son sac, puis ils se dirigent vers le salon .  
Arrivé à celui-ci Génie ses figeât, le lieu n'a plus rien à voir avec le salon de la dernière fois, les meubles ont disparu pour laisser place à un tapis qui semble si confortable et doux, sur lequel une table basse trône en son centre, sur cette dernière sont dressé des couverts pour deux, un peu à l'écart de la table ce trouve un matelas fait de cousin qui semble si moelleux, des pétales de rose sont parsemé au sol partout dans la pièce, l'endroit est d'ailleurs agréablement parfumé a la rose et est éclairé à la bougie .

Elle n'a pas bougé, seul son regard parcours les lieux .

_Ça te plaît ?, _lui demande à l'oreille Yunho_

_Oui beaucoup, c'est magnifique .

Elle n'a jamais vu ce genre de chose, elle est plutôt habituée aux chambres d'hôtels bas prix ou aux salles de bar.

Il lui ôte sa veste et l'invite à prendre place près de la table .  
Yunho a passé l'après-midi à cuisiner et a préparé la pièce, il voulait que tout soit parfait, il devait rattraper l'après-midi gâché par Changmin .  
Tout l'est parfait, le repas est excellent, Yunho aux petits soins et très câlins avec Génie .  
Il la prit par la main pour l'amener sur le matelas de cousin et l'allonge .

_Je reviens, je vais chercher le désert .

Il revient avec un plat de fraise et de la crème chantilly , il en prend une ,la plonge dans la chantilly, il la porte ensuite à la bouche de Génie puis à la sienne .  
Le plat y passe de cette façon , une par une les fraises sont amenées à la bouche de l'autre, la lueur des bougies semble faible à côté de celle de leurs yeux .  
Yunho se penche vers elle et l'embrasse, d'abord délicatement puis ensuite avec plus de passion , ses mains glissent le long du corps de Génie , elle lui caresse le dos puis les fesses, le désir monte en elle, il n'est pas question d'assouvir uniquement un besoin physique comme ce le fut auparavant, non cette fois elle désirs vraiment cet homme, son corps mais aussi son cœur et son âmes le veulent..

Il commence à la déshabiller tout en couvrant son corps de doux baiser, Génie frisonne sous ces derniers, elle déshabille Yunho à son tour, sa bouche et ses mains explore chaque centimètre de sa peau, le reste de leurs vêtements ne furent plus qu'un souvenir, ils sont nus l'un contre l'autre à se regarder dans les yeux, a ce toucher presque avec hésitation comme deux adolescents qui découvrent l'amour Leurs caresses s'intensifie, elle deviennent plus intime, plus passionnée, leurs corps finirent par ne faire plus qu'un, les mouvements de bassin de Yunho s'accélèrent, elle découvrent des sensations qu'elle n'a jamais connues jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle a l'impression de faire l'amour pour la première fois , c'est presque le cas, avant elle ne faisait que répondre au besoin de son corps mais cette fois c'est différent, cette fois il y a un désir plus qu'un besoin, ce désir es pour lui et pas un autre . Ils arrivent à l'orgasme ensemble ,Yunho reste un moment sur elle, la tête poser contre la sienne, ils reprirent doucement leurs souffles, il se glisse à côté d'elle puis la serre contre lui, elle pose sa tête sur son épaule et enfouit son visage au creux de son cou . Pas un mot ne sortit de leurs bouches, seuls les battements de leurs cœurs se répondent l'un l'autre .  
Elle es bien, peu importe ce qu'elle éprouve que ce soit ou non de l'amour, elle veut rester auprès de lui, rien ni personne ne l'en empêcherait .

Génie repousse sans cesse le jours de l'exécution de Yunho, elle trouve à chaque fois de nouvelles excuses, soit il n'est pas encore suffisamment épris d'elle, soit il n'est pas seul, …  
Des rumeurs commences à se répandre chez les anges de la mort , des rumeurs disant que leur jeune sœur s'est entichée de l'humain qu'elle doit tuer .  
Leur père ne peut pas le croire, il envoie Lira, une des sœurs de Génie, celle-ci est plus vieille de 2 ans, vérifier ces rumeurs et tuer l'humain.

Quand Lira arrive sur place, elle les trouve dans une clairière à l'écart de tout, Génie est blotti dans les bras de Yunho, ce dernier l'embrasse et elle semble aimer ça .  
Génie ne sait toujours pas ce qui lui arrive mais elle sait qu'elle ne peut plus se passer de Yunho, elle n'est pas certaine que ce soit de l'amour, ils sont incapables d'aimer réellement après tout et pourtant …

_C'est donc vrai, tu t'es entiché d'un humain ma sœur .

Génie ce lève brutalement .

_Lira que fais-tu ici ?

_Je suis venu faire ton travail, tu as de la chance d'être la préférée de père, ta vie sera épargnée .

Lira inflige une violente douleur à Yunho, Génie la stop.

_Je t'interdis de le toucher .

_Il doit mourir.

_C'est toi qui vas mourir si tu le touches encore.

_Humph, _dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres_, regardes-toi, tu es pathétique, si on pouvait aimer je dirais que tu l'aimes . Tu es ridicule, cesse tes caprices, tu n'es pas humaine, tu ne peux pas l'aimer alors maintenant fait ce pour quoi tu es là, tue le.

_Non je ne le tuerais pas et toi non plus.

_Tu fais l'enfant gâté , père a toujours cédé à tes moindres caprices, voilà où nous en sommes par sa faute .

Les deux jeunes femmes s'affrontent avec une telle violence chacune utilisent ses capacités pour contrer l'autre, Lira projette Génie contre un arbre et s'avance vers celle-ci.

_Je ne devais pas te tuer mais je crois que je vais quand même le faire, je n'aurais qu'à dire que tu ne m'en as pas laissé le choix, père sera triste mais il s'en remettra .

Lira s'apprête à transpercer la poitrine de Génie pour lui arracher le cœur quand elle fut paralyser, une douleur atroce parcours chaque parcelle de son corps .

_Ne t'avise pas de la toucher .

_Jalel, je me demandais quand aller tu apparaître, une fois de plus tu te ranges de son côté .

_Génie, tue là, je ne tiendrais pas plus longtemps

_Tu cours à ta perte mon frère, tu le payeras de ta vie, veux-tu mourir à cause de la bêtise de cette idiote ?

_Je sais tout ça, si je dois donner ma vie pour la sienne qu'il en soit ainsi, Génie dépêches-toi.

Génie transperce la poitrine de Lira et lui arrache le cœur , qu'elle broies ensuite entre ses mains .  
Le corps de Lira se consume, une fois morts les anges de la mort se consument afin de ne laisser aucune trace d'eux... , Un voile sombre se forme autour de Génie, Jalel Souri il sait ce qui est en train de se produire, Génie absorbe les capacités de Lira ce qui la rendra plus forte, elle sera encore plus apte à tenir tête aux prochains anges qui seront envoyés .

_Jalel, pourquoi ? Il va te tuer .

_Lira n'était pas fiable, tu sais bien que père pique de terrible colère parce qu'elle ne suit pas les ordres, je lui dirai qu'une fois de plus elle ne les suivit pas, qu'elle ne voulait pas tuer l'humain mais toi .

_Fais attention à toi mon frère .

_C'est à toi de faire attention , pars avec l'humain et fait très attention, vos vies sont enjeux , ça ne fait que commencer, tu le sais petite sœur..

Yunho était resté figé, comment la femme qu'il aime a pu en l'espace d'un instant ce transformer en cette chose terrifiante .  
Génie se tourne vers lui .

_Qui es-tu ? _Articule ce dernier avec du mal _

_Avant ton pire cauchemar, maintenant ton seul espoir de rester en vie .


	4. Chapter 4

Elle le prit par le bras et le la suivit malgré ce qu'il venait de se passer il ne ressent aucune peur, il sait qu'elle ne lui ferait aucun mal, jamais elle ne s'en prendrait à lui, il ne sait expliquer pourquoi il en est certain, il le sait c'est tout.  
Arriver chez Yunho, elle se lave les mains toujours recouvertes du sang de Lira .

_Prend le strict nécessaire, on part, si on reste ici ils nous trouveront facilement , Je dois te cacher le temps que je trouve une solution.

_Je ne peux pas, j'ai des obligations professionnelles, et il y a Changmin

_Tu n'as pas l'air de bien comprendre, si tu restes ici tu vas mourir, on va mourir . Je ne pourrais pas te protéger ici, il nous faut un endroit où te cacher, un endroit où je pourrais te mettre en sécurité et faire ce que j'ai à faire . Prépare tes affaires, prévient de ton absence si cela peut te faire plaisir , je reviens te chercher dès que j'ai trouvé un endroit sur , que Changmin soit prêt lui aussi, il vient avec nous, je ne tiens pas a ce qu'ils se vengent sur lui..

_Non Génie, je ne bougerais pas d'ici avant que tu m'es dis qui tu es.  
As-tu la moindre idée de ce que j'ai ressenti quand je t'ai vue devenir, ... je sais même pas ce que tu es devenu, tes yeux étaient noirs, tu transpirais la haine, sans parler de ses pouvoirs, je sais pas si c'est comme ça que l'on appelle ça, tu lui faisais mal sans la toucher et … tu la frappés avec une tel force ,_Il s'arrêta un moment et reprit._  
Le pire c'est que tu as transpercé et arraché le cœur de ta sœur, c'était bien ta sœur ? Et ce mec ton frère ? . Peux-tu imaginer ce que j'ai éprouvé en voyant la femme que j'aime faire ça ?

_Non, je ne sais pas ce que tu as ressenti, je n'éprouve aucune émotion, je ne peux pas les ressentir, j'ai tué ma sœur, je l'ai condamné à errer à tout jamais et je n'ai rien ressenti, tu es satisfait ? Je te dirais tout ce que tu veux savoir une fois que tu seras en sécurité .

_Tu dis ne rien ressentir, n'éprouver aucune émotion, alors pourquoi fais-tu ça pour moi ? Pourquoi risquer de te faire tuer pour moi ? Tu as joué à un jeu avec moi c'est ça ?

_Au début oui mais pas ensuite, on en reparle plus tard, je dois partir.

Génie part a la recherche d'un endroit où mettre Yunho en sécurité , du moins un minimum , elle le laisse désemparé, ce dernier fit malgré tout ce qu'elle lui avait demandé,il appel Changmin pour qu'il rentre immédiatement, il lui demande de préparer ses affaires sans poser de questions , il veut des réponses .  
Génie revient Au Bout de 2h .

_Vous êtes prêt ? On y va .

Elle quitte la ville pour un endroit isolé en campagne, elle s'arrête devant un monastère .

_Vous serez en sécurité ici, les moines prendront soin de vous, par contre vous y allez seul.

_Pourquoi ? Viens avec nous..

_Je ne peux pas, je suis le mal Yunho, je ne peux pas pénétrer dans ce genre de lieu, c'est pour ça que tu y seras en sécurité eux non plus ne pourront pas entrer .

_Comment ça t'est le mal, pourquoi elle est le mal hyung ?

Yunho regarde Génie

_Va y, explique lui.

Yunho explique donc ce qui venait de se passer à Changmin, ce dernier reste interdit.

_Je te l'avais bien dit hyung qu'il y avait un truc maléfique chez elle, finit-il par articuler

_Changmin ... _grogne Yunho_

Il reprit sa conversation avec Génie

_Mais toi qui vas te protéger ?

_Je me protège toute seule, Puis il y a Jalel, il ne laissera personne me toucher .Maintenant vas-y posent tes questions

_Qui es-tu ?

_Je suis un ange de la mort

_Un ange de la mort ? mais les anges de la mort ne sont pas une espèce d'apparition au moment de la mort pour guider jusqu'au jugement qui décidera de l'enfer ou du paradis ?

_Tu regardes trop la télé où tu lis trop de livres sur le sujet, nous sommes presque comme vous, il y a deux types d'ange de la mort, ceux du paradis et nous des enfers. Les autres les guident vers la délivrance et nous vers la souffrance . Eux se contentent juste des personnes mortes naturellement ou d'accident etc., mais nous on les pousse souvent à se donner la mort, quand on ne leur enlève pas nous-mêmes.

_Tu n'aurais pas pus en choisir une dans le camp des gentils hyung ? _dit Changmin pour plaisanter afin de calmer son angoisse _

_Si tu la boucle pas je te tue ,_Il continue de parler a Génie_ ,Vous choisissez au hasard les personnes ?

_Non, ça peut arriver mais c'est rare, ce sont des personnes déjà tourmentées, ce qui nous intéresse c'est la douleur, si une âme est reposée et en paix , elle n'a aucun intérêt pour nous.

_Tu as dit avoir condamné ta sœur à errer à tout jamais , que veux-tu dire par là ?

_Quand on meurt on ne peut pas retourner en enfer parce que si on est tué c'est qu'on a fauté , qu'on est faible et notre place n'est plus parmi eux, et tu imagines bien que là-haut ils ne vont pas nous ouvrir les bras . On est donc coincé entre deux mondes, celui des vivants et celui des morts, personnes peut nous voir ou entrer en contact avec nous , on reste seul pour l'éternité .

_Tu parles de ça avec tant de facilité, comme ci c'était normal

_Parce que ça l'est pour moi, je te l'ai dit Yunho, je suis dépourvue de sentiments .Je ne suis pas un enfant de chœur, bien au contraire .

_Tu es dépourvue de sentiments, pourtant tu m'aimes, je me trompe ?

_Je ne saurais pas décrire ce que je ressens, j'ai besoin d'être avec toi, l'idée que quelque chose t'arrive mets insupportable, je sais pas ce que je ressens, si j'avais pu parler à ma mère peut-être m'aurait elle aidé à le comprendre .

_Qui est ta mère ?

_Une Humaine, elle s'est donné la mort il y a 4000 ans pour vous .

_Comment ca 4000 ans pour nous ?

_Les années ne marche pas de la même façon chez moi , 1 an chez moi équivaut à 100 ans pour toi ?

_Tu as 26 ans en année de qui ?

_Tes année à toi

_Donc en fait tu as …

_J'ai 2600 ans

_Woua, je sors avec une vieille

Ils sourient , Changmin ce mis a rigoler ,Yunho lui lança un regard noir

_J'ai rien dis

_Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi vouloir ma mort ?

_Je ne sais pas, je me renseignerais auprès de Jalel si vraiment tu veux savoir , maintenant pars , donne moi ton portable .

_Pourquoi ?

_Pour le détruire et leurs éviter de te trouver .

_C'est pas grave s'ils me trouve , tu as dit toi même qu'ils ne pouvaient pas entrer .

_Nous non mais les humains qu'on manipule oui .

_Je comprend plus rien là , tu dis que je suis en sécurité ici et maintenant pas vraiment parce que vous manipulé des humain qui eux peuvent rentrer .

_Tu es suffisamment fort pour stopper un humain , par contre un ange de la mort non , désolé bébé mais Hapkido ou non tu fais pas le poids face a nous , avec mon esprit je te mets a genoux avant que tu es le temps de comprendre ce qui t'arrive , alors imagine ce que je pourrais te faire si j'utilise ma force physique , tu serais une poupée de chiffon entre mes mains ._Yunho souri_, tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de pensées a ça ? , _lui dit elle en souriant également_

_Comment sais-tu ce que je pense ?

_Je lis dans tes pensées

_ Hé … tu n'as pas le droit, c'est privé, tu le fais souvent ?

_Suffisamment pour savoir que tu n'es pas aussi innocent que t'en a l'air, aller pars maintenant .

Yunho lui donne son portable a contre cœur , c'est le seul moyen qu'il a de lui parler .

_Changmin le tien, _lui dit-elle _

_Hé non, j'ai des trucs importants dedans, puis je vais faire quoi sans portable moi .

_Elle lui lance un regard à glacer le sang_

_Tien, finalement ça me fera certainement du bien de décrocher un peu de mon portable, ta copine me fou vraiment la trouille Hyung.  
Ils éclatèrent de rire

_Si seulement je pouvais lui faire le même effet, il écouterait peut-être un peu plus.

_Très drôle hyung

_J'aurais plus de contacts avec toi maintenant alors ?vus que je n'ai plus de portable.

_Je te contacterais

_Comment ?

_Je te parlerais dans tes pensées et je viendrais te voir dans tes rêves . On aura plus de contacts directs, ça serait trop dangereux pour toi mais je ne serais jamais loin de toi .

Il l'embrasse, une vague de chaleur et de bien-être s'empare d'elle, elle ressent réellement de l'amour, comment cela est-il possible elle ne sait pas, la seule chose dont elle est certaines c'est qu'elle doit protéger quoi qu'il lui en coûte cet homme, lui qui a éveillé par je ne sais quel miracle la part d'humanité enfoui au plus profond d'elle, lui qui a remplacé les ténèbres de son cœur par de l'amour, cet homme qui lui a apprit à aimer .

Ils descendent de la voiture et se dirigent vers le bâtiment ,Changmin fait demi-tours

_Tu ne peux vraiment pas entrer à l'intérieur ?

_Non vraiment pas

_Super, désolé mais ça me rassure

_Changmin,je ne te ferais jamais de mal

_Tu dis ça maintenant, mais j'ai le don d'énerver les gens il paraît alors ...

Yunho et Génie se regardent une dernière fois et ils entrent dans le monastère , il aurait dus avoir peur après toute ces révélation et pourtant il n'en est rien .

Pour la première fois de sa vie des larmes coules le long de ses joues, son cœur est comprimé dans sa poitrine, elle a mal .  
Elle sait que c'est la dernière fois qu'elle l'a touché, elle ne sentirait plus la chaleur de sa peau, plus jamais elle ne respirerait son odeur, ses sentiments nouveaux ils n'auraient pas le temps d'en profiter, ils ne vivraient pas leurs amours c'est certain, ses frère et sœur ne leurs en laisserait pas le temps, sur ordre de son père ils les chasseraient jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux y laisse la vie , seul l'un d'eux vivrait et elle est bien décidée à faire en sorte que ce soit lui qui vive .  
En attendant elle gagnerait du temps, personne a pars Jalel ne sait vraiment ce qu'il se passe, cela lui laisserait un peut de répit..


	5. Chapter 5

Elle s'éloigne du temple et s'arrête à un petit Hôtel, une fois dans sa chambre elle s'allonge et appel Jalel .  
Il arrive 10 minutes plus tard .

_Tu m'as appelé ma sœur ?

_Oui, sais-tu pourquoi père veut le voir mort ?

_Non, tu sais bien que père ne donne jamais d'explication, il devait probablement souffrir au point de mettre un terme à sa vie .

_Non, du moins pas avant le soir où j'ai établi le contact, ce soir là uniquement il a pensait à mourir mais pas avant, alors pourquoi père s'est intéressé à lui, il doit y avoir une raison surtout pour s'acharner autant, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes .

_Tu as raison , je vais me renseigner

_Fais attention, s'il découvre que tu fouine il te tuera .Demande à mère, elle est la seule à tout savoir .

_Mère ? Mais on a plus le droit d'avoir de contact avec elle tu le sais .

_Fais-toi discret..

Jalel retourne donc en enfer, il doit faire son rapport pour l'incident Lira .

_Jalel mon fils, enfin te voilà, que s'est-il passé avec Lira ?

_Une fois de plus elle n'a pas suivi vos ordres père, elle ne s'en est pas pris à l'humain mais a Génie, j'ai dû la stopper où elle aurait tué Génie .

_Tu as bien fait mon fils, fichu Lira elle a eu ce qu'elle mérite, tu as bien fait de la tuer, je t'en félicite .

_Génie la fait père .

_Ah ma Génie, sans pitié, je suis si fière d'elle, je n'aurais pas dû douter d'elle . Et l'humain ?

_Il a prit peur quand il a vu Lira et Génie se battre et il s'est enfuis . On a tenté de le retrouver avec Génie mais on ne sent plus sa présence.

_Il a du ce réfugié dans un lieu saint , cherchez-le, quand vous l'aurez trouvé  
arrangez-vous pour le faire sortir et tuez-le .

_Puis-je vous demander pourquoi il vous intéresse autant . Ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes de vous acharné autant et de vous faire autant de soucis pour un humain .

_Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ? Aurais-tu pitié de lui ?

_Non pas du tout père, je me fais du souci pour vous, vous voir contrarier autant pour ce misérable humain me contrarie également, Génie est aussi très en colère par cette situation .

_Ne vous en faite pas mes enfants, je suis vraiment fière de vous avoir tous les deux, vous former un merveilleux duo. Quand l'un de mes reproducteur ne sera plus bon a rien, je me débarrasserais de lui et de l'humaine, Génie et toi assurerais la Descendance des Anges de la mort, vous ferez de merveilleux enfants, plus cruel que jamais envers les humains . Va te reposer maintenant et ce soir retourne auprès de Génie et trouvez-moi cet humain .

Jalel réussi tant bien que mal a voir sa mère, elle lui apprit qu'il veut voir Yunho mort uniquement parce que l'oracle lui a révélé qu'il est le seul à pouvoir rendre son humanité à Génie, il a envoyé cette dernière pour le tuer afin de tester sa loyauté envers les siens, il espérait qu'elle se rendrait compte de ce qu'elle avait fait et que sa rage et sa cruauté soient plus grandes après avoir découvert qu'elle avait tué le seul qui l'aurait sincèrement aimé, un ange de la mort avec une part d'humanité est dangereux, il pourrait se retourner contre les siens et les anéantir, il faut donc éliminé ce qui peut réveiller l'humanité .

Jalel retourne auprès de Génie pour lui faire part de ce qu'il a appris .

_Alors comme ça il veut voir ma rage et ma cruauté augmenter . Il va le voir mais pas de la façon qu'il l'espère .

_Ne fais rien qui ne soit pas réfléchi ma sœur, tu pourrais le regretter .

_Il n'abandonnera pas et jamais je le laisserais toucher à un seul cheveu de Yunho, je préfère mourir .

_Fais attention petite sœur, peu importe ce que tu décideras de faire sache que je serais avec toi .

_Merci mon frère, toi aussi faite attention à toi, si je suis découverte tu serais aussi en danger

_T'inquiète pas pour moi

Jalel repart aussi vite qu'il est venu

Génie ferme les yeux , toujours allongé, elle se concentre de façon à entrer en contact avec Yunho.

_Yunho tu es m'entend ?  
Il ressent une pression au niveau de la tête, il fut pris de vertige .

_Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? _Se demande t'il _

_Hyung ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

_Calme toi, allonge-toi et détends-toi, la douleur va partir si tu te détends, plus tu me résisteras plus tu auras mal .

_Je deviens dingue, j'entends des voix

_Hyung, c'est probablement Génie.  
Il se souvient des paroles de Génie, il fit donc ce qu'elle lui a dit, il s'allonge et essaie de se détendre et effectivement la douleur diminue

_Voila ,tu vois, tu ressentira toujours une gène, c'est normal je suis dans ta tête en quelque sorte, quand je lis tes pensées tu ne ressent rien mais là j'interagis avec toi donc tu sentiras une gène, ne t'en inquiète pas elle partira quand je quitterais ta tête, pour me répondre il te suffit juste de penser .Tu as compris ?

_Oui

_Parfait, tu voulais savoir pourquoi il voulait te voir mort, le veux-tu toujours ?

_Oui, je veux savoir .

_C'est de ma faute, je suis désolé, l'oracle a prédit que tu réveillerais mon humanité

_Donc si je meurs, tu restera comme il le veut ?

_Oui, mais il est déjà trop tard, elle est réveillée, je ne le laisserais pas te toucher Yunho, je te le promets.

_Hum

_Tu ne me crois pas ?

_Si mais j'ai peur pour toi, je peux vraiment rien faire ?

_Si, rester où tu es et me faire confiance

_Je te fait confiance .

_Je dois te laisser, Jalel essaie de me contacter

_Ok, je t'aime Génie

Elle ne lui répondit pas, c'est encore trop tôt pour elle, elle ne se sent pas encore prête à dire ce genre de chose.

_Génie, qu'est-ce que tu fou ?

_Je parlais avec Yunho, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

_Ils l'ont trouvé

_Qui ?

_Kyrian et Aaron

_Ils sont où ?

_Dans une rizière pas loin du monastère, ils nous attendent

_Ok, ne viens pas

_Pourquoi ?

_Je vais les tuer

_Alors justement, je viens

_Non Jalel, en faisant ça je déclare en quelque sorte la guerre à père, tu seras tué si tu m'aides

_Tu ne fais pas le poids face à eux deux , Aaron a un an de plus que toi et Kyrian en a deux de plus que moi, je t'assure que déjà à deux ça va pas être facile .

_Si, il suffit de les surprendre

_Je te rejoins là-bas

Génie part donc rejoindre ses frères

_Petite sœur, te voilà enfin, _dit Kyrian_

_On a retrouvé ton humain, _suivit Aaron _

_Il est où ?

_Dans le monastère un peu plus loin, _lui indique Kyrian _

_C'est quoi le plan ?, _dis soudain Jalel _

_On se dirige vers le monastère, on manipule l'un des moines, certains sont dans le verger juste en face, il entre déclenche un feu, j'aime le feu, ils sortent tous et nous on commence notre petite fête.

Ils tournèrent le dos à Génie et Jalel pour regarder en direction du monastère.

_Cool, _se réjouit Aaron _

_Non c'est pas cool , _dit Génie en transperçant le corps d'Aaron pour écraser et arracher son cœur._

Jalel eut juste le temps d'en faire autant avec Kyrian avant que celui-ci ne tue Génie.

_Ça te dérangerait de prévenir ?

_Désolé, je n'ai pas réfléchi

_Bah réfléchi la prochaine fois stp .

_File, ils arrivent, ils seront bientôt là, part maintenant de façon à ce qu'il n'y est plus ton odeur sur les lieux quand ils arriveront, il restera que la mienne . Qui a par Kyrian et Aaron sait que Yunho se trouve ici ?

_Personne

_Parfait

Jalel Obéis à sa sœur et quitte les lieux, Génie reste suffisamment longtemps pour que son odeur soit encore présente quand les anges arriveront voir ce qui se passe, Jalel est parti avant d'absorber les capacités de Kyrian il restera donc une trace de la présence de Kyrian, Génie quant à elle a prit ceux d'Aaron .

Les anges arrivèrent sur place trop tard évidemment Génie est déjà parti, ils sentirent bien entendu que Kyrian et Aaron avait périt mais il y a également l'odeur de Génie , elle est différente de ceux de Kyrian et Aaron , elle est donc en vie , mais il y a aussi l'odeur d'Aaron mélangé a celle de Génie , Il n'y a plus aucun doute pour eux , Génie les a tué.

Ils partirent faire leurs rapports à leurs pères.

_Père, Génie les a tué

_Quoi ? Comment est-ce possible ? Elle n'est pas assez forte

_Elle a dû les surprendre, il n'y a que son odeur mise à pars celle de Kyrian et Aaron, celle d'Aaron est mélangé à la sienne, preuve qu'elle a absorbé ses capacités donc qu'elle la tué .

_Ma fille, ma Génie, COMMENT OSE TU ME TRAHIR, appelez-moi Jalel.

Jalel fut donc appelé

_Vous m'avez fait demander père .

_Jalel retrouve Génie, anéanti cette traîtresse, je l'aurais bien fais-moi même mais j'en suis incapable, la douleur de la trahison de ma fille bien aimée est trop forte .

_Père laissez-moi-m'en charger, vous savez qu'il ne la tuera pas, il la laissera le tuer . _Intervient Gema ._

_Ce sera sa punition pour l'avoir protégé alors qu'elle nous trahis, ce sera leurs punitions il compte l'un pour l'autre, celui qui restera debout devra vivre avec le sang de l'autre sur les mains. Je sais que tu savais tout depuis le début Jalel.

Il se retira laissant Gema et Jalel seul .

_Alors c'est comme ça que ça va se passer ? Tu vas simplement la laisser te tuer ? C'est comme ça que le grand Jalel, celui que tous Admire va finir, faible et lâche devant sa plus jeune sœur ?

_Tais-toi Gema, ça ne te regarde pas, ne t'en mêle pas ou je te tue .

_Pourquoi mourir à cause d'elle ?

_Parce qu'elle est la seule qui n'est jamais comptée pour moi, parce que si un seul d'entre nous peut connaître l'amour et vivre autre chose qu'une vie régie par la douleur et la persécution, cela en vaut la peine . Je veux lui laisser une chance de connaître ça .

_Pourquoi la préfère tu as moi Jalel ? On était si proche avant sa naissance, qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus ?

_ Ce qu'elle a de plus ? Elle a ce que j'aurais aimé avoir un peu plus et ce que toi tu n'as pas, c'est ce pour quoi elle se bat en ce moment, son humanité .

Il part ,Gema reste seule avec sa peine...

Je dois faire quelque chose , je ne peux pas les laisser s'entre-tuer je suis leurs mère après tout, Jalel est plus humain que je ne le pensais .

_Je vous en prie rappelez Jalel, ne les laisser pas s'entre-tuer, épargnez-les, tuez-moi mais épargnez-les .

_L'un d'eux survivra , a eux de décider qui ce sera, mais plus que tu tiens tant à mourir encore qu'il en soit ainsi , j'avais justement besoin de me distraire .

C'est ainsi que je fus expédié dans les abysses .

Il est 3h du matin, Génie est sur le pont où elle et Yunho se sont parlé pour la première fois, elle sent la présence d'un autre ange, elle reconnaît Jalel .

_Que viens-tu faire ici mon frère ?

_Père m'envoie, _dit ce dernier d'une faible voix _

_Oh je vois, c'est donc toi qui est chargé de m'éliminer

_Oui, mais tu sais que je ne le ferais pas

_Pourquoi ça ?

_Tu sais pourquoi petite sœur, je suis incapable de m'en prendre à toi.

_Que va-t-il ce passer dans ce cas ? Va t'ont restés ici et attendre qu'il s'impatiente et envoie quelqu'un d'autre nous éliminer tous les deux ?

_Non, tu dois me tuer .

_Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Tu penses que je suis capable de le faire ? Tu penses que je ne récent rien pour toi ?Tu es le seul que j'ai toujours considéré comme mon frère, le seul que j'aime, pourquoi tuerais-je mon unique frère ?

_Parce que tu n'as pas d'autre choix pour survivre et être avec ton humain .

_Je ne peux pas Jalel, je ne peux pas te tuer comme ça, tu vas devoir m'affronter et le plus fort de nous vivra . Promets moi deux choses s'il te plaît .

_Lesquels ?

_La première de te battre réellement, ne te retient pas, ne m'épargne pas, je veux que ce soit un réel affrontement, promets-le-moi .

_Je te le promets . _Il accepte le cœur lourd_ . Quelle est l'autre chose ?

_Si c'est toi qui gagnes, protège Yunho tout au long de sa vie, veille à ce qu'il soit heureux et que rien ne lui arrive . Dit lui que je le remercie de m'avoir permis de connaître l'amour, que je me suis senti humaine auprès de lui . Tu veux bien ?

_Je le ferais, toi aussi tu dois me promettre une chose.

_Je t'écoute

_Promet moi de ne jamais abandonner ton humanité, peux importer ce qui arrivera, bats toi, ne les laisse pas te ramener avec eux .

_Je te promets

Une fois leurs attentes exposé l'un à l'autre, ils se firent face.  
Ils s'affrontèrent avec force et violence, chacun y va de plus en plus fort mais malgré sa promesse Jalel retient ses coups, il a 6 ans de plus que Génie, il est donc plus fort et a plus d'expérience qu'elle, il sait qu'elle ne prendra pas le dessus sur lui à la régulière . La main de Génie transperce finalement le torse musclé de Jalel .Ils se figèrent, leur regard plongé l'un dans l'autre , c'est la fin, c'est la dernière fois qu'ils voient le visage de l'autre, leurs yeux devinrent humides, Génie accompagne Jalel délicatement sur le sol.

_Tu avais promis Jalel .

Génie tient le cœur de Jalel dans sa main mais ne l'arrache pas .

_Tu sais que tu ne pouvais pas gagner autrement .

_Oui mais c'est comme ça que ça ce passe, le plus fort l'emporte sur le plus faible .

_C'est le cas petite sœur, le plus fort a gagné, l'amour que j'ai pour toi et celui que tu as pour ton humain est plus fort que le reste, je suis si fière de toi . Fais ce que tu as à faire maintenant .

_Pardonne-moi mon frère, _elle pleura à chaude larmes_

_Je te pardonne, tiens ta promesse ok ?

_Je la tiendrais, _elle l'embrasse sur le front_ , je t'aime Jalel

_Moi aussi petite sœur .

Puis elle arrache le cœur de Jalel et l'écrase, un cri de rage et de douleur monte le long de sa gorge, ses larmes s'intensifient et la douleur qu'elle ressent aussi,son cœur ce serre dans sa poitrine jamais elle n'a eux aussi mal, elle connaît la douleur des sentiments, elle l'a découvert en quittant Yunho devant le monastère mais celle-ci est bien plus forte .Le réveille de son humanité lui a permis de connaître l'amour, le bien-être qu'aimer et être aimé procurent mais il lui a également permis de connaître la douleur, la pire des douleurs qui existe, celle de perdre un être cher..

_Vous allez tous le payer, je vous tuerais jusqu'au dernier, vous m'entendez ? Vous allez tous crever ._ Hurla-t-elle entre deux sanglots _.

Yunho se réveille brutalement en pleure, il a ressenti la douleur de Génie, ils sont connecté depuis la première fois où ils ont échangé un baiser, habituellement Génie contrôle cette connexion, elle s'en sert uniquement pour s'assurer qu'il va bien, mais cette nuit la douleur est si forte qu'elle ne contrôle plus rien..


	6. Chapter 6

Yunho tente de lui parler dans ses pensées mais elle ne lui répond pas , il songe à aller la rejoindre, oui mais où ? Et comment ? elle est partie avec la voiture pour s'assurer qu'il ne la chercherait pas .

Génie reste un moment allongé sur le sol à l'endroit où ce trouver le corps de Jalel quelque instant plutôt.

Le voile sombre qui l'entoure entre en elle doucement, plus doucement que la dernière fois avec Lira ou Aaron.

Il s'agit des capacités de Jalel, elle refuse de s'en emparer, il a donné sa vie pour elle, elle ne veux pas de ses capacité mais elle n'a pas vraiment le choix ?

C'est comme ça que ça ce passe chez eux, quand un ange en tue un autre il prend possession de l'autre, sa force et ses capacités se mélangent avec ceux du vainqueur et fait de lui un ange plus puissant.

Cela aurait pu les faire s'entre-tuer mais ils savaient que s'ils tuer l'un dès leurs sans en avoir l'autorisation ou sans raison valable comme par exemple un ange imprudent qui risque de dévoiler leurs existences aux humains, leurs pères les auraient détruit .

Elle se relève finalement et prend la direction du monastère , voir Yunho Même de loin lui fera probablement du bien .  
Elle s'installe contre un arbre qui donne sur la fenêtre de la chambre où Yunho ce trouve .

_Yunho tu dors ?

_Non, j'ai senti ta douleur, qu'est-ce qui sa passe ?

_Jalel est mort

_Je suis désolé bébé, que s'est-il passé ?

_Je l'ai tué, mon père nous a obligé à nous entre-tuer, il c'est sacrifier pour nous .

_ Pardonne-moi, c'est de ma faute tout ça .

_Non Yunho, c'est celle de mon père et il le paiera .

_Où est tu ?

_Près du monastère, je te regarde en ce moment même .

_ J'arrive

_Non reste où tu es

Il ne l'écoute pas, elle endure tant de choses pour lui, là elle a mal et elle a besoin de lui .

_Je t'avais dit de rester à l'intérieur

_Tu vas mal , Je veux être près de toi.

Il la serre dans ses bras et elle laisse ses larmes couler, elle se sent apaisé auprès de lui, la douleur est bien présente mais malgré ça il lui fait du bien .

Il s'assoit dos contre l'arbre, Génie entre ses jambes et blottit contre lui, ils passent le reste de la nuit comme ça sans rien dire, leurs yeux et leur baiser disaient à leur place tout ce qu'ils auraient pu ce dire, à quoi bon y ajouter des mots .

Génie regagne sa chambre d'hôtel afin de dormir un peu, toutes ses émotions l'ont épuisé ._  
_

Pendant son sommeil elle rejoint Yunho dans ses rêves, elle l'a quitté il y a peu de temps mais déjà un manque se fait sentir, sa peau lui manque, son odeur, ses caresses, ses baisers tout son être lui manque ._  
_

Il est endormi lui aussi, elle s'introduit dans ses rêves, ils sont sur une plage au

bord de l'eau , il fait nuit, ils sont allongé sur le sable, les vagues viennent mourir à leurs pieds .

Yunho la serre contre lui puis l'embrasse doucement, effleurant sa peau de ses tendres lèvres, ses doigts glissent le long des vêtements de Génie qu'il ôte les uns après les autres, elle limite, la lueur de la lune épouse les contours de leurs corps nus donnant une peu plus de magie à ce moment .

Génie s'abandonne totalement à Yunho , elle le laisse disposer d'elle, il plonge son regard dans le sien lui disant ainsi tout l'amour qu'il lui porte.

Une perle salée lui coule le long de la joue, ce n'est pas une larme de tristesse comme celles verser la nuit dernière, non celle-ci est remplie de bonheur et d'amour, elle aime Yunho c'est maintenant une certitude .

Il reprit l'exploration du corps de Génie, puis lui fit l'amour , leur crie de bonheurs ce mélange au bruit des vagues et à la douce brise qui caresse leurs corps en fusion, ils parviennent à l'orgasme ensemble dans un tendre baiser.

Génie ouvre les yeux , ce n'était qu'un rêve est portant elle avait tout ressenti, son corps était en sueur et son souffle court, elle parvenait même à sentir l'odeur iodée de la peau de Yunho à ce moment-là ._  
_Yunho ouvre lui aussi les yeux, il a également le souffle court et le corps en sueur , il sourit en repensant au rêve qu'il venait de faire, il était si intense, il partit prendre une douche pour nettoyer son corps de ses ébats dans le monde des rêves.

_Bébé tu m'entends ?, _dit Yunho dans ses pensées_

_ Oui je t'entends

_J'ai rêvé de toi tout a l'heure

_Je sais, moi aussi

_Tu es venue dans mes rêves ? je comprends mieux l'intensité de ce dernier alors ._  
_

Ils avaient le sourire aux lèvres, c'est vrai qu'il avait été intense, ils auraient pourtant tant aimé le vivre en vrai ._  
_

_Tu mon manque Yunho

_Toi aussi tu me manques c'est la première fois que Génie lui dit ce genre de chose ._  
_

_Je vais te laisser, j'ai des choses à faire, lui dit-elle

_Ok fais attention à toi, je tiens à toi tu sais

_Oui ne t'inquiète pas, moi aussi je tiens à toi

Plus le temps passe et plus Génie ose se laisser aller avec Yunho, elle ne peut cependant pas totalement laisser ses émotions et son amour sortir en totalité, elle serait trop vulnérable et ça leur serait fatal .

Pour le moment elle doit ce concentré sur les plans des enfers, elle doit savoir ce qu'ils mijote pour pouvoir intervenir avant que Yunho ne paie le prix fort de leurs amours.

Jalel l'avait déjà payé de sa vie, personne d'autre ne mourrait à cause d'elle .

Plus les jours passés, plus Génie était inquiète, aucun ange ne s'était approché de l'endroit où se trouve Yunho, c'est étrange.

Ils sont loin d'être stupide, ils l'avaient trouvé une fois, ils le retrouveraient encore, que préparent-ils ?_  
_Génie s'allonge sur son lit pour y dormir un peu, elle ne peut rien faire d'autre pour le moment, ils ne font rien et aller à leurs rencontre dévoileraient leurs positions, qui sait peut-être n'avaient-ils réellement pas retrouvé leurs traces_ ._

_ Génie ! Bébé ! J'ai besoin de toi !  
Génie fut réveillé par la voix paniquée de Yunho

_Yunho ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_C'est Changmin, quelque chose ne va pas, il a essayé de me tuer.

_J'arrive, il est où là ?

_Je l'ai enfermé dans un placard, fais vite , je ne suis pas du genre à avoir peur facilement mais là il me fout vraiment la trouille

_Reste le plus loin possible de lui , quand je serais là sors, je peux pas entrer moi

Génie arrive rapidement devant le monastère

_ Je suis là

Yunho lâche la porte du placard qu'il maintient fermer depuis tout a l'heure et se précipite dehors

_ Il est devenu fou, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?

Génie n'eût pas le temps de répondre, Changmin leurs foncés déjà dessus, en un mouvement elle le plaque au sol, l'immobilise et le frappe de façon à l'assommer .

_ Désolé Changmin, je n'avais pas le choix, dit moins exactement ce qu'il s'est passé

_Depuis quelques jours je le trouve bizarre, il m'observe, n'arrête pas de bouger, on dirait qu'il est gêné par quelque chose, et là tout à l'heure il a essayé de me poignarder pendant que je m'habillai après m'avoir douché, j'ai eu le temps de l'éviter et de m'enfuir, il est revenu à la charge, je l'ai poussé dans un placard après avoir fait tomber le couteau, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?

_J'ai ma petite idée, je dois vérifier

Génie essaye d'entrer dans l'esprit de Changmin, celui-ci est sombre, elle n'arrive pas à s'y aventurer quelqu'un la bloque .  
_Alors ?

_ Il est possédé, un ange a pris le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit , d'où la sensation de gêne , une personne sous contrôle peut entrer mais elle n'y est pas à l'aise.

_Comment on peut faire pour arrêter ça ?

_Le seul moyen de rompre le contrôle d'un ange c'est la mort.

_Quoi ? Non non, il doit y avoir une autre solution, tu ne vas pas tuer Changmin

_Il n'y a pas d'autre solution, le possédé ou l'ange doit mourir pour que le lien se brise, jusqu'à maintenant aucun ange n'est mort vue qu'on ne peut être tué que par l'un dès notre .

_Toi tu peux le tuer pas vrai ?

_Oui, c'est ce que je vais essayer de faire, il me faut savoir qui le contrôle, où il se trouve, si j'arrive à savoir tout ça, j'aurais une chance, sinon je n'aurais pas le choix, je ne prendrais pas le risque qu'il te tue ou qu'il tue quelqu'un d'autre, je suis désolé .


End file.
